Brother's Keeper
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Alex accidently changes Max and Justin into babies, Alex finds herself becoming a mother for them until they change back to normal, and boy, are they a handful...
1. Spell Gone Wrong

**AN: Well, here's my next WoWP story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter One: Spell Gone Wrong**

"**Okay mom. So you and Dad reached Maine alright? Good, everything is fine here. Okay, and I am in charge right? Good, I'll keep an eye on them. Have a good time. Bye." Justin said, hanging up the phone. He was in charge of his brother Max, and his sister Alex while his parents were out of town.** **He had his little clipboard, and his little whistle, and he couldn't look more like a nerd. Just as Justin was looking over his clipboard, Alex came out of her room, looked in the mirror, and headed for the door.**

"**Hold on, where are you going?" Justin called out to her.**

"**Over to David's. Bye." Alex said. **

"**You can't go, you have class in a few minutes." Justin said crossing his arms. Alex just glared at him. **

"**What ever. Mom and Dad aren't here. I'll be back in an hour." Alex said turning to leave again, but Justin stopped her.**

"**I am in charge, and I say that you are staying here."** **Justin said angrily. Alex turned around, and glared at her brother.**

"**Fine, I'll stay." Alex said sweetly, but her tone changed into a warning one. "But I am going to get you back." Alex stomped off. Justin looked at her, and knew that he was going to get it.**

**

* * *

**

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

**Alex sat on her bed, looking through her spell book. She wanted to get back at Justin for breaking up her plans with David. She looked down through her spell book, and found the perfect one for her revenge. She sneaked to his door, and listened to see if he was asleep. When she heard no noise, she realized that he was.**

"**Perfect." Alex whispered. She took out her wand, and began to chant the spell. (AN: Because I can't rhyme to save my life, I'll let you use your imagination.) As soon as the spell was done. She crept back into her room, and went to sleep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Snow was falling in the city. Alex was on the balcony of the high rise apartment that she shared with her long time boyfriend, David Falcone. She smiled warmly as he approached from behind her.**_

"_**Hey, beautiful." David said. "What are you up to?" **_

"_**Nothing. Just watching the snow." Alex said.**_

"_**Oh, what's that?" David said pointing out towards the street. Alex looked out, but didn't see anything. **_

"_**David, I don't see-" Alex turned and saw David, on one knee, holding a ring in a box.**_

"_**Alex," David said, bushing really badly. "Will you-"**_

**

* * *

**

**Alex bolted up in her bed, because someone yanked her hair. Alex looked around rubbing her sore spot. Alex looked up, and saw two babies sitting on her bed, staring at her.**

"**Who are you?" Alex said, trying to get an answer. The babies just looked at her. Alex wondered something. Alex grabbed her spellbook, and saw the mistake. Instead of one spell, it was another.**

"**Justin? Max?" Alex said frightfully. "Is it you?" **

"**Hi, are you my mommy?"**

"**Oh, crap." Alex said.**

**AN: Well, it seems that Alex has some new kids. Read and review if you want more!**


	2. Mother and Father

**AN: Now we see how Alex deals with "Motherhood". If you think that is easy, well, just read and see what I mean.**

**Chapter Two: Mother and Father**

**Alex sat staring at the two infants that were crawling all around her room. Alex knew that she was in it now, because she knew absolutely nothing about taking care of a baby, or two little baby boys, at that. She watched as Justin got into her make-up, causing her to kick off her blankets, running towards him.**

"**Hey! Stop it!" Alex screeched, snatching the lipstick from him. Justin looked at her, and gave her an evil look.**

"**That doesn't scare me." Alex said, shooting him a look back. She looked around for Max, and saw that he was no where in sight.**

"**Great, where did that runt get to?" Alex said, looking around. She would soon, get her answer, however...**

**CRASH!**

"**Max!" Alex screamed. She rushed out of her room, and saw that little Max was standing by a broken lamp, a very expensive and now broken lamp.**

"**God, Max!" Alex hissed. "Come here, and sit on the couch, and don't move!"**

**Max sat on the couch, and pouted at her.**

"**Don't you give me that look, little man." Alex said, staring down the infant. She went and got a broom, and a dustpan, and began to clean up the shards of the broken lamp. As soon as she was done, something else happened. Then she realized that she shouldn't have left Justin alone in her room...**

"**Hi." Justin came out, face absolutely covered in make up, and god knows what. Alex sighed, as she saw his face completely messy.** **She dropped her broom, and walked over to him.**

"**Come here, you." Alex said, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the kitchen. She got a rag and began to calmly wipe his face to remove all of her make-up. Man, it was not even a few hours, and she was already regretting trying to get Justin back for earlier. She dried his face, and sat him on the couch, right next to Max, who was already asleep. She sat Justin, on her lap, and closed her eyes, as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex's eyes shot open, and looked around. She looked at an walk clock, and it read 9:53 A.M. As she continued to look around, she saw noticed that Justin and Max were nowhere to be found. **

"**Justin, Max?" Alex called, looking around. And to her horror, she saw the front door open. She grabbed her cellphone, and walked towards the door. Before she reached it, however, a rope appeared out of nowhere, and it tripped her, causing her to fall right on her face. Before she could react, she felt her arms and legs being tied. She looked up, and saw Max and Justin laughing at her.**

"**Untie me, you little brats!" Alex commanded. Justin and Max responded by sticking their tongues out at her.**

"**No way!" Justin said. "Now, we get to have some fun! Come on Max!" as the two scurried away, Alex broke free of her restraints, and began to dial her boyfriend's David number.**

"**Please be up." Alex prayed as the phone rang.**

"**Hello." David said.**

"**David!" Alex gasped. "Thank god you are up! Look, I need your help."**

"**Why? Wait a minute, what did you do?" David asked suspiciously.**

"**Nothing...."**

"**Alex."**

"**Okay! I wanted to get Justin back for making me stay home, so I put a spell on him, but I accidently changed him and Max into babies, toddlers at that." Alex said, quickly.**

"**So, you need my help in controlling the little brats?" David asked slyly.**

**CRASH.**

"**Yes, I really do." Alex said, pinching the bridge of her nose.**

"**Alright, keep calm, and I'll be there in a little bit." David said, hanging up. Alex let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.**

"**She's lose!" Justin screamed, him and Max now holding wooden spoons and wearing silverware as armor and weapons. "Get the witch!"**

"**Dear god, help me." Alex said to herself as she ran from her attackers.**

**AN: Wow, Alex has her hands full, and it doesn't get better when David arrives. Reviews are love, and happy reading. **


	3. Family Time

**AN: David heads over to Alex's to help her out with her 'children'. Can a demon tame these wild kids? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Three: Family Time**

**David and Villo walked calmly to Alex's house on a bright Saturday morning. They were almost there when Villo spoke up.**

"**Okay, what's up?" Villo asked his demon buddy.**

"**Well, here's what happened." David said, looking to his friend. "Alex wanted to get back at Justin for making here stay home. So, she decided to put a spell on him. Instead of one spell, it was another, a spell that changed him and Max into babies."**

"**So she is overrun with trying to keep those little terrors in check, that she needs your help to control them." Villo finished.**

"**That's the plan." David said.**

"**Wait, if she wants ****YOUR**** help, why am I coming with you?" Villo asked.**

"**Because I am bigger than you, and I will blast you into dust if you didn't come with me to help out." David threatened in a menacing voice.**

"**Anything else?" Villo asked.**

"**Move, Villo!" David hissed. Villo caught David's evil eye, and began to scamper around the corner. Villo and David arrived at the house, and approached the door. Just as David was about to knock...**

**CRASH! BOOM!**

"**Wow, what a party!" Villo said, sarcastically. David just glared at his pal, and slowly opened the door. As soon as he did, a red orb of energy whizzed by his head, missing him by inches.**

"**Jesus, what was that?" David said. He looked up and saw a little toddler, holding a wand, looking scared at the sight of David and Villo.**

"**That little twerp." David hissed. "Max? Where are you?"**

**Out of nowhere, a kid smaller than Justin, landed squarely on Villo's back.** **David looked at Villo and saw that there was a small infant on his back. David let out a chuckle as Villo scrambled to get the baby off of him.**

"**Funny. Now get this kid off of me!" Villo growled. David smiled, and lifted Max off of Villo's back.**

"**Hi, my name is Max." Max said as David held him on his hip.**

"**I know. Where is your sister?" David asked.**

"**Over here." A female voice called out. Alex climbed out from behind a table, pan on her head.**

"**I take it that parenthood is a great and wonderful thing, isn't it?" David said sarcastically. Alex glared at him, hands on her hips.**

"**Wonderful? How can it be wonderful? These little brats almost killed me!" Alex said. David smiled and Sat the two little boys on the couch. Villo was looking after them as David took Alex in the kitchen to talk.**

"**So, how have they been?" David asked her.**

"**Rough, and evil." Alex answered. "I am having so much trouble with them."**

"**That is what kids are like." David explained. "These kids are just playful and will get into everything and anything that isn't nailed down. That is just their nature."**

"**Oh yeah? How do you know all of that?" Alex asked him.**

"**We were all kids at onetime." David said, leaning against the counter. "I bet that they are just tired, and are doing anything just to stay awake."**

"**What makes you think that?" Alex asked.**

"**Yo, they are asleep." Villo said, walking up to them. Alex and David walked to the couch, and saw that they were asleep, probably exhausted from playing so hard. Alex let out a sigh of relief that they were finally asleep.**

"**So, now what?" David said. **

"**I need to take a shower, and change these clothes." Alex said, walking out of the room. David took a seat next to Villo, and began to talk amongst themselves.**

"**So, what do we do now?" Villo asked. "I mean, how do we change them back?"**

"**I don't know." David said to him. "Alex has to do that, not us."**

"**Well, it can't get any harder from here on out." Villo said. Out of nowhere, a particularly foul odor, began to flood the room. David rose from the couch holding his nose. **

"**Man, Villo, did you let one?" David asked.**

"**I didn't bring that up because I was being polite, but since you brought it up, excuse you." Villo said.**

"**That wasn't me." David said defensively. "And if it wasn't you, that means..."**

**Both of them looked at Max, who was now was sitting up, wide awake.**

"**Diaper change." Max said. David and Villo took one look at each other, and now knew what they had to do.**

"**ALEX!"**

_**Hopeless...**_

**AN: Stay tuned for more! **


	4. Murphy’s Law

**AN: How can things get worse for Alex and David now that they are watching two little terrors? Well, read and find out.**

**Chapter Four: Murphy's Law**

**Alex calmly pulled on her sweat pants, and a white t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and looked at herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied at her look, he smiled, and opened her door. As soon as the door, a really foul odor hit her.**

"**Oh, god." Alex said grabbing her nose. She ran to the living room, where she saw David and Villo holding their noses. **

"**What is that smell?" Alex asked them.**

**David and Villo both pointed at Max, who's diaper you could literally see a smell cloud coming from it.**

"**He need's a change." David said. "And quick." **

"**How do you do that?" Alex asked.**

"**I have absolutely no idea." David said. **

"**You guys never changed a diaper? Weak." Villo said laughing. **

"**Well, Chewbacca, go ahead and do it then, if you know how." David said. Villo walked towards Max. **

**When he got to the 2-year old, he looked back, and asked them, "Have any diapers, or Pull-Ups?" **

"**What?" David answered, looking confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**Teenagers." Villo said. "Stay here, and I'll be right back." Villo said, calmly walking out the front door. About ten minutes later, he returned, holding a pack of Diapers.**

"**Where did you get those?" Alex asked.**

"**He stole them." David answered.**

"**What makes you think that I stole these diapers?" Villo asked defensively. David didn't answer. All he did was point to his forehead.**

"**Oh." Villo said. "Anyway, now all we have to do is change him. Watch me. Max, lay down."**

"**Okay." Max said as Villo began to change him. All was going good, until...**

"**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MAX, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!" Alex shrieked. Her face was dripping wet from, well, you make the guess, reader. Justin, Max, and Villo all giggled. David looked away, calmly laughing at the events that are taking place. Alex ran back into her bathroom, and slammed the door.**

"**Sucks to be you." Villo whispered to David.**

"**What? Why?" David said back.**

" **You have to kiss her now." Villo said, smiling. David gave him a glare so intense, that he whimpered calmly.**

"**Sorry." Villo said.**

**

* * *

**

**The evening went on pretty calmly. Max and Justin played until they were tired out, which Alex thought was a blessing in disguise. David was sitting on the couch calmly talking to Villo, who thought that watching babies was downright simple, and David actually agreed.**

"**They are finally asleep." Alex said, walking back into the living room, and sitting next to David.**

"**So, how are you going to change them back?" David asked her.**

"**I don't know, there must be some type of spell that can change them back quickly, because mom and dad are going to be back really soon." Alex said.**

"**Well, it's about time for us to head home." Villo said, calmly walking towards the door. David calmly started to follow him, but he looked back, and saw Alex peacefully sleeping on her couch.**

"**Look, go ahead, and I will be back tomorrow." David whispered. **

"**Alright, but no funny business." Villo joked. David smiled, and punted Villo up the street.**

"**Furry little couch urchin." David muttered as he closed the door. David got a blanket, and silently wrapped it around Alex. David then went out onto the balcony, threw himself on a chair, and looked up at the starry sky. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep. A million thoughts running through his head.**

**AN: How was it? R&R for more!**


	5. Past, Present, and Future

**AN: David and Alex endure their first night as 'parents'. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: Past, Present, and Future**

**David laid sound asleep on the Russo's balcony, the cool night air calmly blowing over him. He and Alex were calmly acting as parents for the babies that are Justin and Max. If he had to say it, things were going pretty well, from his point of view. Alex was having some trouble, but it calmed down once he arrived. As he watched the little tykes and Alex, he started to think about his childhood, or lack thereof for that matter. His father gave up his demon powers, and his life trying to protect him and his mother and unborn sister. He knew that he would lay down his life to protect Alex, and she knew that too. David calmly slept as a thought ran through his mind.**

_**Would he make a good father?**_

**Another thought ran through his mind, this one more scary.**

_**Would Alex want to marry him?**_

**David knew in his heart that Alex was the one for him. She was beautiful, and really funny. He hoped that they would stay together forever. Hopefully. **

"**David?" Someone was whispering in his ear. David slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Alex was standing right next to him, blanket draped around her shoulders.**

"**Hey. What's up?" David asked sleepily.**

"**What are you doing out here, all by yourself?" Alex asked, sitting on his lap and placing her head on his shoulder.**

"**Thinking." David said.**

"**About what?" Alex asked. Alex looked up, and saw a tear roll down his cheek. **

"**My parents." David said fighting back tears. "I remembered the day that Izan came and killed them. I was all alone then. I was sitting in my crib, wondering when he was going to get up, because I saw him laying on the floor with this red liquid around him, and my mother was gone. Then Louis came and took me away."**

"**David, I had no idea that you went through all of that**.**" Alex said quietly. "I never knew that you had it that hard."**

"**That is why I am so protective of everyone, so that they don't have to go through what I did." David said. Alex smiled slightly before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Alex rested her head on his shoulders. David wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**David and Alex both bolted up when they realized that it was pouring down raining. They both ran frantically inside, and began to shake off the water.**

"**Okay, that sucks." Alex said, wringing out her hair. "Do you know what time it is?" **

"**Three in the morning." David said, pointing at the clock.**

"**Do you think that they are finally awoke?" Alex asked him. David used his Jagan to check and see if they were. Justin was sound asleep, but Max was softly crying. David sighed softly, and began to walk to his room. Alex quite curious, followed closely behind.**

**

* * *

**

**David walked in and saw the little infant sitting up on his bed. As soon as David came into the room, he stretched out his arms to him. David picked them up, and began to softly pat his back in an effort to calm him down.**

"**Shh. I'm here. It's all right." David said calmly. Max calmly buried his face into his shoulders. David sat in a chair in the room, and began to rock back and forth. The quiet and calm rhythm put them both to sleep.**

**Alex calmly and quietly poked her head into the room, she saw that baby Max was in David's arms, and they were both fast asleep. Alex smiled and wuietly closed the door, careful not to disturb them.**

_**He's so good with them. **_**Alex thought. **_**He would make a great father.**_

**AN: Awww. Next time, Alex, David and the runts go to the park, where they run into Gigi and her cronies. What will happen? R&R to find out! **

* * *


	6. Spoiling For A Fight

**AN: Alex and David take little Justin and Max to the park. Of all people to run into, it just has to be Gigi...**

**Chapter Six: Spoiling For A Fight**

**David and Alex sat in the park, watching from a bench little Justin and Max play on the playground. It was a cool and peaceful afternoon, and they decided that it was best to let the little terrors run around in an open area with other kids. David let out a sigh of relief as he and Alex watched Justin and Alex play.**

"**So," David said, turning to his girlfriend, "How is being a parent working out for you?"**

"**It was a little hard at first, but now that you are here, it's a lot better." Alex said. David smiled slightly, and turned his attention back to the kids who were playing on the playground. They were having a really good time, playing on everything, throwing sand, and doing everything that they aren't supposed to do.**

"**Well, I will be back." David said, getting up from the bench, yawning and stretching as he did so.**

"**Wait, where are you going?" Alex asked him.**

"**To get some ice cream, of course." David said. "I'll be right back. Watch the kids."**

"**Hurry back, SWEET CHEEKS!" Alex screamed. That caused some on lookers to look back, and David to fall right on his face. Alex chuckled, and turned back to the kids. She watched them continue to play, and wondered what her kids would be like if she and David decided to have kids. She was so caught up in thought, she didn't even realize that a very familiar young girl had approached her.**

"**Well, of all places to meet, Alexandra." An all too familiar voice said. Alex looked up, and saw Gigi approach her.**

"**Great, what do you want, Gertrude?" Alex asked.**

"**Nothing, just wondering why you stole David from me." Gigi asked in a mean tone.**

"**I didn't." Alex said back. "You only was with him because it was going to make me jealous, but being the smart guy that he is, he saw right through it."**

"**Well, who was the loser that broke his heart in the first place?" Gigi asked stepping right in her face. "If you knew how to treat him right, maybe that wouldn't have happened."**

**Alex and Gigi were now mere inches from each others faces. This was a very volatile situation that was going to get worse if someone didn't step in.**

**

* * *

**

**David was calmly walking back, and from where he stood, he saw Gigi and Alex arguing. David decided that Gigi had to be dealt with. He removed his cloak, and transformed into Rayzor. **

"**Time to play." Rayzor growled.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex was now glaring at Gigi. Both Max and Justin were at her side right now. **

"**These brats yours?" Gigi asked.**

"**Yeah, why should that matter to you?" Alex responded.**

"**Because-" Gigi said. Gigi eyes went wide all of a sudden, and took off spiriting in another direction. Alex turned around and saw David calmly towards the rest of their family. **

"**I take it that you had something to do with that." Alex said to David.**

"**Maybe." David said. Alex glared at him.**

"**What?"**

**

* * *

**

**Alex and David carried the now sleeping babies inside the home. Before they could reach the staircase, Alex saw that she had a message for herself.**

"**Hang on, I have a message." Alex said as she pressed play.**

_**Hey guys, it's your dad. I just wanted to tell you that we are going to be home in about a day or so, so be home when we arrive. Okay? Bye.**_

**Alex and David now just stared at each other. What was going to happen now?**

**AN: R&R for more! **


	7. Spell Scramble

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, with that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Spell Scramble**

**David watched as Alex began to pace back and forth on her living room floor. She was muttering to herself that she was in major trouble, how could she do something stupid like this, and other things that didn't make sense to him.**

"**David, what are we going to do?" Alex asked, turning to him.**

"**First, find a reverse spell." David said, getting up. "Second, calm down, you are wearing a hole in the floor with all of your pacing."**

"**Sorry." Alex said sitting next to them. "My parents got a spell book in the lair, I'll go get it, and you put them in their beds."**

"**Alright." David said, grabbing the kids and rushing them into their rooms. Alex ran down to their lair, and began to frantically search for the aforementioned spell book. She looked all over for it, and finally found it. Alex ran back to the living room, and right into David.**

"**What the hell is that?" David asked as Alex approached him with a book that almost hid her.**

"**If the spell to change them back is anywhere, it would be in here." Alex said, letting the book fall on the floor with a thump. Alex flipped the book open, and began to look through it. Alex tried one spell.**

"**Alex?" David said. Alex looked up, and saw a donkey right where David was standing. Alex let out a small chuckle.**

"**I feel like an ass." David said.**

"**You look like one and smell like one too." Alex laugh. After a while, David poofed back to normal. Alex tried another spell, and it appeared that nothing happened.**

"**That didn't work." Alex grumbled.**

"**Oh, really? Care to take a look?" David asked, pointing out the window. Alex looked outside, and snow was falling. **

"**Wow, it's snowing!" Alex said, ecstatic voice.**

"**It's March, Alex."**

"**Oh, the spell." Alex said, "Maybe I should be looking at the transformation spells."**

"**You think!?"**

"**Alright, here's one that might work." Alex said as the snow stop falling. David calmly looked out the window, and saw a familiar car pull up outside.**

"**Oh, crap, Jerry and Theresa are back. Hurry, Alex!" David screamed back to her. Alex eyes went wide, and began chanting and waving her wand frantically. Without any warning, a bright flash came from Justin and Max's room. David peeked and inside and saw that they were asleep in their beds.**

"**They are back to normal." David said calmly. Alex sighed, and slammed the book shut. Alex smiled.**

"**Thank goodness." Alex said looking towards him. "Let's go."**

"**Alex-"**

"**Whatever it is, let's disappear, quick!" Alex said, yanking him out the back door.**

_**She's still in trouble...**_

**

* * *

**

**Alex sat on David lap as he was telling the tale of what happened over the past week.**

"**You were raising your brothers as children of your own." Lynn asked them.**

"**Yeah, it was not easy at all." Alex said. "I had to change them, bathe them, and clean up after them when they made their messes."**

"**She was having a rough time dealing with things until I showed up." David said sighing. "I helped her out through it all, and it became a little easier."**

"**Wow, that's nuts." Lynn said.**

"**Yeah, it was." Alex said.**

"**So, have you two ever had the thought that you might want to have some kids?" Lynn said, smiling at the couple. Alex and David exchanged a glance, and looked back at Lynn.**

"**Sure." Alex said. "We can see children in our future." **

"**Yeah, after what we have been through, we might be ready for children." David said. Lynn smiled and let out a chuckle, and Alex rested her head against David's shoulder.**

**Things were sweet.**

**AN: Final chapter up next! Keep on R&R! **


	8. Red Handed

**AN: The Final Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Red Handed**

**Alex calmly unlocked the door, and saw her mother and father sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She quietly shut the door, and walked over to them.**

"**Uh, hi." Alex said calmly.**

"**Hi yourself." Jerry said in an angry tone. "Guess what we found out when we got home."**

"**What?" Alex asked in an innocent tone.**

"**Well, when we went to Justin and Max's rooms, we found out that they were recently turned into babies." Jerry said.**

"**What makes you think that?" Alex said innocently.**

"**The fact that they were still in diapers, and the fact that they had no memories of that past few days was a really big clue." Theresa said.**

"**So, what makes you think that it was me?" Alex asked defensively.**

**Jerry and Theresa eyed her with an "You Think!?" look.**

"**So, I am in big trouble?" Alex asked with a puppy dog look.**

**Jerry and Theresa nodded with smiles on their face.**

_**Crap. **_**Alex thought.**

**

* * *

**

**David, Lynn, and Villo were sitting in his room, calmly playing video games. They were sitting around, having a good old time. David was still thinking about his taste of fatherhood. While it wasn't real, it did get him thinking. Would he make a good father if he and Alex decided to have kids? That was a thought that didn't leave he thoughts for a good while.**

"**Bro! Your phone's ringing!" Lynn said, waving her hand in front of his face. David snapped back to reality, and saw his phone lit up, and he answered it.**

"**Yeah, Alex." David said into his phone.**

"**David, do you think that you can swing by real quick?" Alex asked him.**

"**Why? What did you do now?" David asked him.**

"**Quick! Come over here!" Alex said, hanging up. David looked at his cell phone, and back at his family. David angrily sighed, pulled a NY Giants t-shirt, and walked out his front door.**

"**What in the hell did she do now?" David asked and walked to Waverly Place.**

**

* * *

**

**David calmly knocked on the door of the Russo's apartment. Alex quickly answered the door, and ushered him to an area.**

"**Look." Alex said, and he saw four miniature people in a jar. Theresa, Jerry, Justin, and Max, to be exact. David calmly looked at Alex who looked innocently right back at him.**

"**I am getting too old for this." David said, calmly walking away.**

**THE END**


End file.
